bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Laura Crosby
|nickname= |Season=11 |Place=12th |Votes= 8 |Votestowin= |Loyalties=Braden Bacha Jordan Lloyd Jeff Schroeder Casey Turner |Clique=Populars |Duo= |HOHs= 0 |Nominations= 1 (Week 2) |Vetos= 0 |OtherPrizes= |Jury= |Days=19 |Currently=Evicted |birthdate = |hometown = Atlanta, GA|occupation = Bikini Model|Currently1 = Evicted}} Laura Stein (née Crosby) was a houseguest on Big Brother 11. Laura was a member of the Popular Clique. She is most known for her meltdown which ultimately caused Ronnie's downfall. She was evicted in Week 2 by a vote of 8 to 1, finishing in 12th place. 'Biography' Retrieved from CBS.com This 21-year-old bikini model knows how attractive she is and uses it to her every advantage. Laura is very active and enjoys working out, cheerleading, kickboxing, running and gymnastics. She feels that her determination and sassy, outgoing attitude will get her far in the game. She finds her work as a model rewarding due to the fact that she is able to meet fascinating people, has received crazy gift offers and has been able to travel to amazing places for free. This work has resulted in her appearance in several tanning product advertisements and gave her the opportunity to win the 2008 Planet Beach Title (a pageant) where she also competed in the World Finals. She enjoys going out at least once a weekend. She doesn't feel that she is extremely temperamental but, once while out and about, she went toe-to-toe with a woman who gave her a nasty attitude. She can’t stand when people attempt to make her feel inferior. While in the house, she plans to live in her bikini (which will surely show off a lower back tattoo that she refers to as her "Tramp Stamp") and feels that her body will be her secret weapon. For her, the hardest part of being confined in the house will be abstaining from sex. Unafraid to hurt feelings, lie or manipulate in order to win, she feels that her advantage is that she is a genuine BIG BROTHER fan who truly knows how to play the game -- she can even name the Head of Household winners from every season. Laura’s birth date is December 21, 1987.http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/25804/ Player History - Big Brother 11 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Post-Big Brother * On April 8, 2011, Laura married Ben Stein. Big Brother alumni Alex Coladonato, Casey Turner, Daniele Donato, Howie Gordon, and James Rhine were in attendance of the ceremony.https://www.onlinebigbrother.com/big-brother-laura-crosbys-wedding-pictures/ * Laura gave birth to her and Ben's first child, a daughter named Madison.https://www.onlinebigbrother.com/big-brother-alumni-laura-stein-has-a-baby-girl/ Trivia * Laura was the youngest houseguest on Big Brother 11. * Laura was the first houseguest to receive a vote to evict from a houseguest who would later be expelled (namely Chima Simone). * Laura is the only woman to not make the jury stage in Big Brother 11. * Laura is the third houseguest to never vote with the majority while in the house, following Nakomis Dedmon from Big Brother All-Stars (US) and Kail Harbick. ** They would later be followed by Cassi Colvin, JoJo Spatafora, Jeremy McGuire, Kaitlin Barnaby, Bronte D'Acquisto, Cody Nickson, Chris Williams, and Rockstar Lantry. *** Even though Cody and Rockstar did vote correctly for the winner while in the jury, they never voted with the majority when in the game. References Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 11 (US) Contestants Category:12th Place